<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El diente de león y el lobo blanco. by MaldicionDeLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427222">El diente de león y el lobo blanco.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna'>MaldicionDeLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cada capitulo tiene su advertencia propia, F/F, F/M, Historias de un solo capitulo, M/M, Universos Alternos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Divagaciones que tengo de este shipp y no se donde publicarlos, la mayoría de las veces serán AU y otras cosas sin sentido xD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Otras parejas secundarias - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El diente de león y el lobo blanco.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri amaba a su padre, realmente lo hacía. Pese a sus tropiezos ella entendía que él hacia todo lo que podía, ser un rey de Cinthra era sinónimo de estar siempre alerta y no confiar en nadie salvo un puñado de excepciones (Eskel, Lambert, Yennefer, Triss, Vesemir), sin contar que ser padre soltero lo ponía agotado emocionalmente ( a veces demasiado rápido), nunca fue bueno con las emociones, ella lo sabía, pero lo intentaba y aunque no siempre lo lograba para ella era suficiente el esfuerzo.</p><p>Su padre tenia la desafortunada costumbre de enterrar sus emociones en una caja de malas experiencias y cicatrices. Y es que para su pesar las cicatrices que tenía su padre eran inexplicables y aun dolían, Ciri no las entendió, pero ayudo contra su dolor. Yennefer no las entendió, pero mostro las propias y lo hizo sentir menos solo. Vesemir no las entendió, pero le aconsejo a saber cómo llevarlas, ni Eskel, Triss o Lambert las entendían. A veces creía que nadie las entendía.</p><p>Jaskier las había entendido de alguna forma, siempre escucha a Yennefer hablar de sobre eso, dos personas tan diferentes que se complementaron y terminaron curándose él uno al otro. Un suceso tan extraño y a la vez magnifico.</p><p>Pero Jaskier había muerto incluso antes de que ella pudiera recordarlo, así que no, ella no podía culpar a su padre por ser sobre protector el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces.</p><p>Hoy era ese uno por ciento donde lo culpaba.</p><p>-Papá, sé que estas enojado</p><p>-No Ciri, enojado es una palabra corta para lo que siento en este momento, ¡estoy furioso! ¿en que estabas pensando en abandonar tu entrenamiento Kaer Morhen pera irte en busca de un dragón? ¿te das cuenta de lo arriesgado que fue eso?</p><p>-¡Lo se! ¡Pero tengo una buena explicación para eso!</p><p>-¡Te expusiste tontamente Cirillia! ¿Qué explicación es lo suficientemente buena para no enojarme contigo por eso? Vesemir casi se vuelve loco cuando desapareciste, ¡tuve que dejar el trono en plena crisis! – A estas alturas su padre estaba irreconocible, ella jamás lo había visto así de enojado y si en algo era experta era en enojar a su padre, su rostro enojado probablemente asustaría hasta el mas valiente, incluso a ella en otra ocasión. Pero esta vez no, Ciri estaba segura de que tenia un buen argumento, una razón mas que valida para dejar todo atrás y arriesgarse a encontrar respuestas, incluso con una guerra en marcha y miles de personas queriendo atraparla ¡necesitaba las respuestas!</p><p>Respuestas que consiguió y le sorprendieron en el buen sentido, estaba segura de que su padre estaría también feliz de saberlas si tan solo ambos pudieran tranquilizarse. Pero desafortunadamente Geralt estaba tan enojado que no quería escuchar nada, y Ciri tan abrumada se sentía que iba a terminar arrancándose todo el cabello y llorar inconsolablemente durante varias horas. No lo hizo, ya que si en algo se parecían era en lo terco.</p><p>No había hecho eso desde que tenía cinco años y conoció por primera vez a Geralt, se suponía que seria temporalmente mientras que su abuela y padres arreglaban un asunto con otro reino. Pero una tormenta decidió que las cosas no serían así y ese abrazo una cálida mañana de otoño se convirtió en el último.</p><p>Geralt no pudo dejarla sola y termino convirtiéndose en rey y en padre. Dos cosas que jamás imagino ser y que no sabia como hacerlas. Ciri siente que de alguna manera su padre tenía esa misma desesperación de aquella noticia.</p><p>Y para este punto todo fue demasiado para Ciri, sus lágrimas normalmente eran una buena señal para tranquilizar a su padre, pero esta vez no funciono y Geralt solo tomo el brazo de su hija para jalarla y llevándola hacia Roach.</p><p>Entre gritos y lágrimas no se percataron del dragón que cayo muy cerca de ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Ciri suspiro aliviada mientras Geralt saco rápidamente su espada y la coloco atrás de él. Estaba un poco extrañada por la situación, sabía muy bien que la ética de su padre le impedía matar criaturas a menos de que estas dañen personas, no se atrevería a atacar sin que lo ataquen primero sobre todo no a una criatura tan rara como un dragón. El brujo debía de estar mas nervioso de lo que pensaba al principio si lo que mostraba realmente era un signo de querer dañar a la criatura.</p><p>Pero antes de que tan siquiera alguno de los dos pudiera moverse o hacer algo, la criatura empezó a transformarse. Y por mas magnifica que fuera esa transformación, Ciri solo pudo mirar el rostro de su padre, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo recibir las buenas noticias.</p><p>Aunque no sirvió de mucho pues lo único que paso fue que cambio de increíblemente enojado a una cara que conocía demasiado bien, una que usaba todos los días y que nadie podría romper o interpretar. Esa expresión era una gran enemiga de Ciri, pues carecía de sentimiento y expresiones, estaba totalmente en blanco y nunca supo si era buena o mala. Una parte de ella estaba rota de ver que ni siquiera volviendo a ver al amor de su vida que creía muerto podía romperse un poco y mostrar emociones.</p><p>Y sin embargo así estaban los dos parados, mientras que un Jaskier recién transformado estaba sentado encima de unas rocas no muy lejos de ellos. -Veo que en todo este tiempo no has cambiado en nada.</p><p>Geralt no movió ni un musculo, ni dejo de verlo.</p><p>-Probablemente estés enojado con ella, pero tenia un buen motivo, vino a buscarme.</p><p>Aun nada.</p><p>-Ella encontró uno de mis diarios en Kaer Morhen, uno que olvidé cuando huí del miedo, cuando no entendía lo que me estaba pasando y creía que la muerte estaba cerca de mí. Cuando el dolor fue demasiado y preferí morir en el bosque solo antes de dejar que me sigas viendo morir.</p><p>A este punto, Ciri no estaba segura de si su padre parpadeaba o tan siquiera respiraba, solo estaba ahí parado demasiado quieto, mirando al ex bardo. De lo único que estaba segura era de que Jaskier se miraba cada vez mas enojad. </p><p>-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada? Sabes esto es típico de ti, estar en una situación frente de tu comprensión y aun así intentar mostrarte como el mas fuerte del lugar y… ¡No te me acerques más!</p><p>Geralt de un momento a otro reacciono, soltó a Ciri y empezó a acercarse a Jaskier de una forma lenta pero firme, quien por su parte solo retrocedió ante la posible cercanía del brujo. -¡No te muevas más! ¡No tienes el derecho de acercarte después de aquel recibimiento tan frió! ¡Justo por actitudes como esa es que nunca me atreví a volver!</p><p>Pero, cuando Geralt llego justo en frente no se atrevió a tocarlo, solo lo miro con el mismo rostro solo un poco mas analítico, como si estudiara lo que estaba frente a él sin poder creerlo. Como si tocarlo lo haría desaparecer o darse cuenta de la farsa, pensamientos que se desvanecieron cuando fue Jaskier quien lo toco, aunque solo fue para empujarlo en una muestra de su enfado. -¡Mas de diez años y no has cambiado nada Geralt de Rivia! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo brusco y tonto brujo que cree que puede manejar lo todo solo y yo estoy harto de esa actitud tuya! Yo…</p><p>Los berrinches callaron cuando unas fuertes manos agarraron al ex bardo por los hombros para presionarlos en un demandante beso, uno que requería más de una década de dolor y anhelo. Jaskier se resistió al principio, queriendo alejarse y no respondiendo. Sin embargo, no tardo mucho en ceder y al final no pudo mas y se dejo llevar, y sin darse cuenta, estaba no solo correspondiendo al beso, y exigiendo mas tacto. También ahora se encontraba aprisionado entre dos de los brazos más peligrosos y hábiles, unos que no lo dejarían escapar fácilmente, no si recurrir a su forma de dragón y por lo tanto dañar al brujo, cosa que no quería. </p><p>-¿Por qué hiciste eso?</p><p>-Necesitaba saber que aun me amabas.</p><p>-En primer lugar, no te seas tan pretencioso para creer que aun te amo solo por un beso. En segundo lugar, de todo lo que has visto y escuchado hasta ahora ¿era la único que te importa?</p><p>La sonrisa del brujo fue descarada y presumida con un toque de diversión, a Ciri le gustaba esta nueva mirada en su padre. – Oh bardo, creme estoy seguro con ese beso de que aun me sigues amando incluso después de todo este tiempo, y no es lo único que me importa, pero si lo que mas me importaba.</p><p>-¿En serio? -respondió incrédulo Jaskier.</p><p>Geralt estudio su rostro nuevamente, y soltó uno de los brazos que lo sostenían para ahora pasarlo por su cabello, Ciri sabía que era una de las maneras mas intimas que tenia su padre de mostrar cariño, después de agarrar un mechón algo largo de cabello y ponerlo detrás de su oreja continúo hablando. – Te perdí por más de una década, necesitaba estar seguro de que ahora no te volvería a perder, no creo haber sobrevivido a volverte encontrar y saber que ya no me amas.</p><p>-Hasta donde yo recuerde, aun no vuelvo a ti Geralt.</p><p>-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué aun no vuelves a mí? ¿Por qué no volviste antes?</p><p>-Cuando me interne en el bosque esperando morir por el dolor, te juro que no pensé que fuera una trasformación, aparentemente nadie lo pensó, o bueno no las personas que intentaron ayudarnos como Yennefer o Vesemir. El dolor fue tan intenso que no pensé en nada solo quería que se acabara y cuando lo hizo, cuando todo acabo, no era yo, era una criatura de nueve metros escamosa y tenia mucho miedo. Volé hacia Villentretenmerth, aquella montaña esperando respuestas y las tuve.</p><p>Jaskier empezó a llorar a este punto y Geralt no los soltó ni un poco, solo paso su mano de acariciar su cabello, a enjuagar sus lágrimas. – Aparentemente solo era mitad humano, y cuando llegará a mi pubertad dragón será mi primera transformación, una lenta y dolorosa, pero perfectamente normal. Villentretenmerth me ayudo, aparentemente ya sospechaba que era en parte dragón desde la primera vez que nos vimos así que me tuvo vigilado, el fue mi maestro y un padre para mí. No me dejo ir hasta que estuviera seguro de que estaba bien, que podía controlarme y no saldría herido o heriría a alguien.</p><p>-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?</p><p>-Hace tres años.</p><p>-Jaskier…</p><p>-¡Tenia miedo! Te habías convertido en rey de Cinthra, el lugar mas intolerante hacia las criaturas mágicas. Los causantes de la gran limpieza, al principio trate de tranquilizarme y pensar que no era nada, pero mientras más me acercaba, mas me daba cuenta de que nada había cambiado ¡No habías cambiado nada Geralt! ¿Cómo pretendes que me acerque a darte explicaciones después de siete años con esa información? ¿Cómo no tener miedo ante eso? </p><p>Ciri sintió un poco de culpa ante la mención de la gran limpieza incluso si en su conversación privada con Jaskier, él le dejo en claro que no la culpaba a ella, que no era su abuela y que ese era un peso del cual no debía preocuparse.</p><p>-Yo, no se que decirte. Todo fue demasiado rápido, tu enfermando sin que nadie pudiera ayudarte. La muerte de Cathalane, la de Pavetta, la necesidad de Cinthra de un rey, mi nueva paternidad. -Geralt ahora sostenía con ambas manos el rostro de Jaskier, enjuagando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. -Tenía demasiado dolor y miedo, que simplemente fingí que no pasaba nada, creí que si mantendría todo igual, no tendría que mirar el futuro, no tendría que mirar como me equivoque con el reino, con Ciri contigo.</p><p>-¿Y ahora?</p><p>-Ahora solo puedo ver el mal que le hice a todos con eso, y tal vez aun puedo solucionarlo. Tal vez pueda acabar con esta guerra, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, te necesito Jaskier.</p><p>-Yo.</p><p>-Por favor, estoy seguro de que no seré el único feliz en verte. Sirve que puedes reprocharle a Yennefer el no saber que padecías de una transformación.</p><p>-Eso probablemente la hará enojar mucho.</p><p>-Lo sé. -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero tampoco creo que te haga algo, no la primera semana por lo menos.</p><p>-Una semana donde yo pueda insultarla sin temer por mi vida, interesante ¿Cómo podría rechazar esa oferta?</p><p>-No puedes, y es por eso que vas a venir conmigo.</p><p>Antes de seguir discutiendo, Ciri no pudo evitar toser un poco, llevaban demasiado tiempo al aire libre y se esta enfriando todo el lugar. Se arrepintió al instante pues, los dos hombres frente a ella abandonaron su burbuja que tan cuidadosamente habían construido y se concentraron en ella. Geralt incluso se miraba algo avergonzado de olvidar que su hija aun se encontraba presente. Mientras que ella disfruto de ver la primera vez a alguien que su padre amaba lo suficiente para distraerlo de su protectora mirada, al fin conocía a alguien que su padre amaba igual que a ella.</p><p>Jaskier por su parte se aparto un poco para incluir a Ciri en el abrazo, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se ha cerco, se sentía completamente segura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.</p><p>-¿Volvamos a casa? - Pregunto por última vez Ciri.</p><p>Jaskier no dijo nada, solo le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y uno grande a Geralt en los labios para después ayudarla a subir a Roach y partir, ella no estaba sorprendida de escuchar un canto, pero si le sorprendió que fuera su padre quien lo inicio mientras tomaba a su amado de la mano y seguían caminando.</p><p>- Por bravo mar navegaré...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo solo quería escribir una escena de Gerlat y Jskier bailando y cantando esta canción como en "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2" y al final escribí esto y ni siquiera escribí esa escena.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>